


Blast from the Past

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Ally and Seb [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Derek knew each other, Canon Divergent, Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Nicknames, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Allison remembers when her aunt had a secret boyfriend.
Series: Ally and Seb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Because [my-chaotic-soul](https://my-chaotic-soul.tumblr.com/post/631069496589910016/in-season-1-of-teen-wolf-theres-a-scene-where) wanted to know why Allison would accept a ride from a strange man. My answer: because she knew the strange man.

Allison remembers when her aunt had a secret boyfriend.

Allison was eleven and in gymnastics and Kate would drive down from Beacon Hills where she was a substitute teacher at the high school and pick up Allison when practice was over.

She sometimes had a cute guy in the front passenger seat.

The guy was nice, quiet and unassuming, usually working on some kind of homework—Kate claimed that he was a freshman in college. He looked like he had a few years still to grow into his ears and teeth, but he was definitely on his way to being model-handsome, and Allison was a little smitten with him, sometimes wishing that he wasn’t with her aunt so that she could date him when she was old enough.

Derek definitely reminds her of that guy with his kind smile and gentle voice.

It’s the only explanation she has for entertaining the idea of accepting his offer of a ride home. Scott’s sudden disappearance may also play on that. Derek claims to be a friend of Scott’s but Allison would wager Scott would claim different.

Derek waits her out after his introduction. She doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad thing but she recalls the way Seb had helped her with her math homework when she got frustrated at the fractions. When Derek smiles again, she sees Seb so clearly in his face, and so, against her better judgment, she climbs into Derek’s Camaro, and lets herself imagine that he’s Seb, come to finally date her now that she’s almost seventeen and finally old enough.

See, Seb shared a secret with her all those years ago, right before Kate broke up with him. Seb wasn’t a freshman in college. He was a freshman in high school. He was closer to Allison at eleven than he was to Kate at twenty-two.

Allison was so heartbroken after she realized that because Kate had broken up with Seb, it meant she would never see him again. Seb was so cool. He’d come to her archery meets, was suitably impressed with her accuracy, and talked to her like she wasn’t just his girlfriend’s annoying niece.

Allison had been more than half in love with Seb and completely inconsolable when Kate told her she’d dumped him.

“Too immature,” Kate had said even though Seb was super serious a lot and often acted older than Kate.

Derek parks the Camaro in front of Allison’s house.

So far she’s unscathed. So she was right to trust her gut. It makes her sad to give up pretending that she’s found Seb again. She’s not ready to lose him again. There’s a part of her that is eleven years old and thrilled that her aunt isn’t anywhere nearby to swoop in and claim him again.

“Can we go around the block?” she asks, hopeful, hoping that he thinks she thinks his car is cool and not that she wants to see him smile again.

Derek looks thoughtful for a few minutes before he asks, “Ever drive a manual?”

He drives them to an empty parking lot, switches seats with her, and coaches her through a few false starts. He is so patient and doesn’t get angry when she keeps making mistakes. She can hear him explaining fractions so patiently in her head. There’s no doubt now. He’s definitely Seb.

“Hey,” she says, once they’ve switched back and are on their way to her house again, “did you ever go out with my aunt Kate?”

Derek freezes, for just a second. Allison pretends not to notice. She’s a bad liar though, and Derek pulls to the side of the road.

“Yes,” he says, “but…It wasn’t dating.”

“Why not?”

Derek sighs, like it’s hard for him to find the words. And maybe it is, because they both know the truth of the words when he says, “Because I was fourteen. And yes, before you ask, we were sexually involved.”

Allison isn’t sure she was going to ask that, and she isn’t sure she wanted that confirmation, but there it is: her aunt was sexually involved with an underage boy.

“You were only four years older than me?” she asks instead.

Derek gives an amused huff. “Still just four years older,” he says and starts driving again. “Let’s get you home.”

Allison studies him, his face unreadable in the sparse street lights. “I’m sorry,” she says to him when they park in front of her house. Mostly because she knows her aunt wouldn’t have said it, and he deserves to hear it.

“It’s not something you have to be sorry for,” Derek says. “I was stupid. I made my mistakes. That’s on me.” He bites his lips like he accidentally almost said more. Allison knows that feeling well.

“Still, Kate shouldn’t have been with you. It was wrong of her to do that.”

He smiles—she sees his teeth gleam for a second. “Thank you. Now, you really should go in before your parents come out for you.”

Allison opens her door. “Thanks for the ride…Seb.”

Derek shudders almost imperceptibly. “Only Kate ever called me that,” he tells her. Then he pulls away as soon as she steps out. He barely even waits for her to shut the door.

Apparently Seb was code for “We’re going to see my niece, you’re now a freshman in college so that it’s less weird we’re fucking.”

She resolves to rebrand him in her head as Derek. Maybe Seb never existed or only existed for her aunt to abuse. Either way, it feels disrespectful to call him Seb to his face anymore. In one way, she’s lost him again, but Allison is nothing but determined. She’ll make friends with Derek even if it kills her.

The porch light is on by the time she makes it up the walk, her dad sitting in a chair, an unopened beer in hand.

“I thought Scott McCall was supposed to bring you home,” he says, shoulders and voice stiff.

If Allison doesn’t want to be grounded forever, she’ll need to think fast and make it good. She’s a bad liar, but Dad’s got a soft spot for her. “He got sick. Must have eaten something bad.”

“So who brought you home?”

Allison sends a silent apology to Derek. “Seb,” she doesn’t lie. “You know, Kate’s ex-boyfriend from when she used to live here? It was a party at a friend of his brother’s. He offered to give me a ride home, and since I know him, I accepted.”

Dad never met Seb, but when Allison couldn’t stop talking about him, her dad had interrogated Kate. Whatever she’d said must have satisfied him, because he used to like listening to her gush about Seb’s good qualities.

Dad doesn’t look like he believes her about Seb giving her a ride home, but he also doesn’t stop her when she takes his beer into the kitchen and then goes up to her room.

It isn’t until she’s taking off her make up after Stiles’ impromptu visit that she realizes she somehow lost her jacket. Her mom will be mad when she realizes it, but Allison thinks she left it in Derek’s car.

She can only hope it turns up before her parents miss it and decide to ground her anyway.

And the next school day, when it does turn up in her locker, smelling slightly of Derek’s aftershave and his car’s leather seats, she realizes that even six years after they last met, Derek is still the kind, generous _kid_ he was then. When Kate visits, Allison has so many questions for her.

Top of the list: why Derek?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Teen Wolf five years ago and have sort of watched parts of it again, but I'm sure there are things that don't match up even when they should. I don't need to hear about it. It is canon divergent, after all.


End file.
